Descubiertos
by sh1m1
Summary: 3ª parte de la serie Escondidos. Scorpius sabe más de lo que parece, pero menos de lo que quisiera. Slash. Chicoxchico. Drarry. Scorbus. Continuación de Escondidos y Atrapados.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros., yo solo juego con sus personajes.

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Descubiertos**

El verano fue el momento más difícil para Draco y Harry, los hijos de ambos volvían de la escuela y tenían menos tiempo para ambos. Después de meses aún no habían decidido contarles a los niños su relación.

Draco no tenía problemas en hacerlo, pero el moreno acarreaba la culpa del divorcio con su mujer.

Harry ahora, finalmente, era únicamente suyo y a pesar de cualquier problema que pudieran tener, él era feliz con ello. Había elegido y le había elegido a él. Era feliz aunque sintiera que estaban haciendo el idiota disimulando delante de sus hijos.

Desde su separación Harry había vivido con Draco, este vivía en un lugar lo suficientemente aislado como para que ellos pudieran hacer su vida tranquilamente. El apartamento en el callejón Knockturn lo habían dejado como un recuerdo de aquella época en la que habían permanecido ocultos.

Nueva etapa.

Pero Harry no había pensado en el verano y que pasaría la mitad del tiempo con ellos.

Iba a ser un mes en el que apenas se verían y Draco lo extrañaba todo de él. Su desorden natural, sus pelos en la almohada, sus bolsas de té por todos lados. Harry era un desastre, pero era suyo, su desastre y le amaba sobre todas las cosas.

Dudaba de que Scorpius no imaginara algo, durante esos años Draco había intentado ser discreto pero la relación de padre e hijo era cercana y no podía evitar ver las sonrisillas que le lanzaba su hijo cuando ambos padres coincidían por un casual.

—¿No invitas este verano a Albus a pasar unos días en casa, Scorpius?—Se sentía un padre deplorable usando a su hijo para poder ver a su pareja por unas horas al menos.

—Claro, papá, ¿cuándo te parece bien que invitemos a Albus y al Señor Potter?—Definitivamente el brillo en sus ojos le hacía entrever que a él no lo iba a engañar fácilmente.—¿Mañana?

—Me parece estupendo.— Sino fuera por sus años de contención, Draco hubiera saltado y bailado la conga. Pero un Malfoy está por encima de esas demostraciones.

El beso que depositó en la coronilla de su hijo, que no tardaría en ser tan alto como él, les hacía entender a ambos cuán agradecido estaba el padre.

Draco se moría por verlo, le encantaba absorber el olor de Harry tan fuerte y placentero que le hacía sentirse un acosador.

 **o0o**

Scorpius esperaba a Albus y su padre en el salón de su casa, ambos estaban nerviosos. Ese año había sido realmente extraño con Albus.

Su amigo era una persona a veces demasiado reservada y la separación de sus padres le había afectado mucho. Pero ese año, Albus en vez de refugiarse en él como había hecho desde que tenían 11 años se había alejado.

Además había comenzado a tener aventuras con casi cualquier chica que se le pusiera por delante.

Scorpius había tratado de apoyarle y no sentirse dolido cuando su mejor amigo huía de él buscando a la chica de turno.

Scorpius no era tonto, sabía que el señor Potter y su padre tenían algo, unas vacaciones de Navidad en la que los habían ido a visitar como esta vez, los había pillado besándose, y al tiempo el padre de Harry se divorciaba y su padre volvía a mandarle lechuzas llenas de alegría.

Blanco y en botella...

Él no veía nada de malo en ello, era feliz si su padre era feliz con quien hubiera elegido serlo.

Pero Albus no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. La relación con su padre siempre había sido bastante mala hasta el punto de que casi hacen regresar a Voldemort.

Además Albus tenía algunos problemas con la homosexualidad, algo que le resultaba del todo descorazonador. Siempre hacía comentarios desagradables cuando algunos chicos se besaban en la escuela y sabía que ver a sus padres juntos iba a ser traumático para él.

Aunque quizás no fuera del todo sincero consigo mismo si solo le preocupaba la reacción sobre lo de sus padres. Desde hacía tiempo se sentía confuso sobre lo que sentía por Albus.

No lo había hablado con nadie, pues no entendía bien si solo era una fase o era que realmente tenía sentimientos por él. Pero con lo cerrado que este estaba con la homosexualidad ocultó cualquier idea que tuviera romántica por él. No quería perderlo por nada del mundo.

Esperaba que ese distanciamiento solo fuera por lo de sus padres y que dentro de poco volviera a ser el mismo e hicieran todo aquello que habían planeado juntos.

Ambos querían estudiar medimagia, pero también visitar mundo. Scorpius había visitado media Europa, partes de Asia y América con sus padre y quería mostrarle todo aquello a Albus que se moría de ganas por conocer.

Solo les quedaba un año en Hogwarts y podrían hacer todos esos planes.

Cuando las llamas verdes se iluminaron en la chimenea los dos Malfoy se irguieron de sus asientos y esperaron ansiosos a los Potter.

El ceño fruncido de Albus no presagiaba nada nuevo, tampoco el semblante sombrío del señor Potter. Aunque pudo ver como le sonrió a su padre, estaba claro que los pelinegros habían discutido.

—No hacía falta que vinieras, papá—corroboró su teoría Albus—. No soy un niño ya.

—James y Lily están con sus primos—justificó el señor Potter—. No hay nada de nuevo en que te acompañe a casa de los Malfoy.

Si el ambiente no hubiera estado tan tenso entre padre e hijo, Scorpius se hubiera reído por lo mal que mentía el jefe de aurores. Sorprendente para alguien de su cargo. El pobre, se le veía tan culpable.

Realmente no sabía qué era lo que Albus tanto odiaba de él, a Scorpius siempre le había caído bien. Además eran tan parecidos en todo que eran casi cómicos. Sabía que eso molestaba sobremanera a su amigo, odiaba parecerse tanto. Para él era un orgullo que le dijeran que se parecía a su padre. Pero bueno, quizás ser hijo de alguien tan famoso no fuera lo mismo.

Decidió que ya era suficiente y se llevó a rastras de allí a Albus, quería enseñarle las nuevas crías de hurón albino que tenían en el jardín.

Ambos adoraban jugar con esos animalillos desde pequeños y siempre sacaban una sonrisa del pelinegro.

—¿Qué tal todo, Al?—le preguntó cuando ambos se relajaron acariciando a los hurones.

—Pues una mierda, la verdad—dijo este triste sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?—Albus se tensó.

—Mal, aunque ella no nos dice nada. Ella está mal.—El silencio era triste pero Albus no sabía qué más decir, le hubiera abrazado pero el contacto físico últimamente Albus no lo llevaba bien—. No entiendo porqué la ha dejado. Pensé que él tendría una aventura o algo así, pero dejarla sin más. No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, supongo que son cosas del amor—intentó mediar él.

—Entonces el amor apesta si puede acabarse así.

Ante eso no supo que contestar, él nunca había estado enamorado, no quería pensar sobre lo que sentía por Albus pues sabía que era imposible. Pero si al menos hubiera una posibilidad de que él lo quisiera de ese modo no lo dejaría nunca. No pensaba dejarlo nunca, en cualquier caso.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

—¿Es por Rose?—le preguntó tímidamente Albus.

Albus seguía pensando que le gustaba su prima, y aunque en un principio él también lo pensó, no era comparable a lo que sentía por él. Una mierda mental, la verdad. Pero de momento no quería pensar en "novias" o "novios".

—Te dije que no me gusta ya tu prima—le dijo un poco molesto.

—¿Y por qué no?¿te gusta otra persona?

Mierda, sería tan fácil decirle "sí, me gustas tú" pero eso no iba a salir de su boca.

—No, no quiero hablar de eso.

—Como quieras, el amor apesta si quiere mi opinión.

—¿A ti, ehm, te gusta alguien?—preguntó nervioso sin poderlo evitar.

—Más o menos, pero da igual, es imposible—dijo cabizbajo.

—¿En serio?—mierda aquello había sonado como un lamento—¿Quién es?

—Tú no cuentas, yo no cuento—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Y no pudo evitar ponerse algo rojo. Cuando Albus le hacía alguno de esos gestos él se derretía por dentro. Era tan guapo y trataba de no mirarlo de más. ¿Cómo no mirar a tu mejor amigo cuando estás en las duchas? ¿Cómo no mirar su cuerpo más desarrollado que el tuyo y que estarías dispuesto a lamer de arriba abajo?

Fin de ese pensamiento o estaría empalmado todo el día y por propia experiencia era muy doloroso aguantarlo tanto tiempo. Además de incómodo y bochornoso.

—¿Vamos a jugar con la consola muggle que me regalaste el año pasado?—dijo él intentando cambiar de tema.

—Claro.

Aprovechó que Albus se levantó primero a dejar a las crías y se recolocó la entrepierna para ocultar su semi erección.

No hablaron más de camino a la casa, y aunque ellos estaban acostumbrados a estar en silencio ese no era precisamente cómodo.

Su padre le había creado un espacio bajo en magia para que pudiera usar el regalo de Albus, pues si lo hiciera en su cuarto el cacharro no podría funcionar correctamente.

Albus le había enseñado a utilizarlo y era muy divertido, además que podían reír y tocarse sin muchos problemas dejando la mente en blanco.

También tenía la teoría de que estaba tan lejos porque así los mayores tenían más intimidad cuando ambos se ponían a jugar, en cualquier caso a Scorpius le valía.

Pero no calculó eso en ese momento cuando Albus quiso pasar antes por la habitación de Albus.

Su padre y el de Albus solían encerrarse en su despacho pero ese día no habían sido tan discretos y estaban en la habitación de su padre en la planta primera, demasiado cerca de la escalera.

Escuchó los gemidos demasiado tarde, Albus salió corriendo y él fue detrás, pero no le dio tiempo. Solo pudo agarrar su manga y tapar su boca cuando Albus abrió la puerta que habían dejado entre abierta.

La imagen era muy difícil de olvidar, podía notar como los labios de Albus se abrieron contra su palma ahogando el sonido. Pero ambos adultos estaban totalmente ajenos a ellos.

El señor Potter estaba entre las piernas de su padre dándole una manada que hizo que Scorpius casi se mareara. El sonido húmedo y los gemidos de su padre eran demasiado íntimos pero ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos mirando.

—Merlín Harry, me vuelves loco—gimió su padre.

Suficiente, dijo su cerebro y comenzó a empujar de Albus hacia afuera. Su amigo se dejó hacer completamente en shock. Albus lo miró y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

El rostro de Albus estaba rojo y blanco, a parches, y sus labios y ojos seguían abiertos sorprendidos.

Scorpius se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio y le agarró de la mano llevándoselo de allí.

Irían a la sala de los videojuegos, allí la reacción de Albus no llegaría a sus padres. Pero el chico reaccionó antes y soltó su mano con brusquedad volviendo a salir de la casa.

Debía ir con él pero le dejó espacio mientras su amigo andaba a grandes zancadas. Cuando finalmente se paró sus puños estaba apretado contra su cuerpo.

—Le odio—dijo tan bajo que si no hubiera estado esperando eso no lo hubiera oído.

—Al, no tiene nada de malo—dijo Scorpius—. Ellos se quieren.

—¿Lo sabías? —le dijo decepcionado.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has contado?

—No llevas bien los temas homosexuales—dijo sencillamente— y no es como si te fuera a gustar saberlo.

—Tú no decides lo que me gustaría o no saber— le gritó empujándolo hacia atrás.

Scorpius estaba enfadado, odiaba ese lado homófobo de Albus y no iba a permitir que dijera nada de su padre.

—Él no se lo robo, ellos se quieren, no puedes odiarlo, es mi padre— dijo enfadado Scorpius.

—¿Tú padre? Yo no odio a tu padre odio al mío, se tiene que cargar todo lo que quiero— dijo triste.

—¿Qué?

—Es tan patético tener los mismos gustos que mi padre que me doy asco.

—¿Qué?—dijo más alto Scorpius, estaba empezando a ver rojo. Llevaba un año de mierda siendo ignorado por Albus, apartado de su lado cuando se le acercaba y ahora, ¿estaba insinuando que le gustaba su padre?

Albus solo cabeceaba para sí mismo, ajeno a Scorpius y su pregunta, por lo que cuando este lo empujó lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que te gusta mi padre?—Eso no podía ser posible, eso dolía más que verlo con cualquier chica de la escuela.

—No... —dijo vacilante Albus—. No lo entenderías.

—Pues explícamelo, soy todo oídos...

—No puedo decírtelo Scorp, él se lo ha cargado todo como hace siempre—dijo con rabia en la voz.

—Dímelo...—se acercó a él.

—Déjame.

—Le mirabas... tuve que sacarte de allí—su voz se rompió.

—No es por eso, es que ...

—Habla de una vez

— Sois tan parecidos... y somos tan parecidos... es como si fuéramos tú y yo...

—¿Y por eso los odias? Porque te da asco verte conmigo... —eso no debería ser motivo para que Scorpius estuviera casi llorando. Pero a él le gustaba y Albus sintió asco al verlos y creer que eran ellos.

—Scorp.—Ahora era Albus quien trataba de acercarse a él—Nunca me darías asco.

—No es lo que dices de Marc y Bill.

—¿Quienes?

—Los chicos que son pareja de Ravenclaw.

Albus lo miraba sorprendido no había ni rastro de ira ya en él y estaban más cerca de lo que ambos habían estado en todo el año.

—Nunca... nunca me darías asco... yo te lo daría por las cosas que quiero hacerte.— La voz de Albus era ronca y Scorpius la sentía en sitios demasiado sensibles.

—¿Qué cosas?—Quería saberlo.

Albus estaba separándose, y Scorpius no se lo iba a permitir. Le agarró las manos y lo sostuvo. Albus era más robusto que él aunque no mucho más alto, mientras que Scorpius era bastante delgado y de músculos finos. Demasiados parecidos y por un momento imaginó que eran ellos los que estaban haciendo eso y no sus padres, se sintió gotear.

—¿Qué cosas?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Cosas sucias—le contestó tratando de zafarse—. Eres mi mejor amigo no debería pensar esas cosas de ti. No está bien, lo siento.

—No, no lo siento.—Era más como si se lo afirmara a sí mismo.

—Suéltame...

—No quiero— pero Albus finalmente tenía más fuerza.

—No sabes lo que dices, Scorp.

—Dímelo.—Nunca había sonado tan suplicante en su vida y vio como las pupilas de su amigo se dilataban a un más—Dímelo ... —Albus se lamió los labios y ahora fue quien lo agarró.

Abrazándolo y enterrando la cabeza en su cuello, Scorpius jadeó. Sus labios en su oído comenzaron a hablar

—He soñado tantas veces en tenerte entre mis piernas, lamiéndome, tragándome entero mientras me miras con la boca llena, Scorp.—Le tenía tan sujeto que si lo soltaba en ese momento se caería de rodillas—Quiero que seas mío, estar dentro de ti a todas horas y hacértelo tan fuerte que no puedas andar bien. Que me lleves dentro y seas solo mío.

¿Podía alguien correrse sin tocarse? Scorpius no dejaba de gemir mientras Albus decía todo aquello contra su oído en una confesión íntima y excitante.

Podía imaginarlo todo, quería hacerlo todo. Quería ser de Albus, siempre lo había deseado.

—Y ahora qué ¿seremos, hermanastros? ¿Un remedo de nuestro padres?—dijo Albus soltándolo.

Scorpius se sentía frío sin los brazos de Albus.

Tardó en asimilar lo que le había dicho y se encontró furioso y más excitado de lo que lo había estado en su vida. Sabiendo que el chico del que estaba enamorado desde... desde siempre, le quería, lo deseaba pero era incapaz de afrontarlo.

—Albus... mírame— su voz aún estaba afectaba e iba a seguir estándolo por un buen rato. Quería todo eso que le había dicho Albus y mil cosas más, lo quería todo.

—Scorpius te dije que era mala idea—dijo este sin mirarlo aún.

—Eres un cobarde— le dijo furioso y decepcionado—. Estoy loco por ti, me dices todas esas cosas ¿y piensas mandarlo todo a la mierda por no parecerte a tu padre? ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? ¿De verdad?

—¿Qué vamos a ser Scorpius? ¿La copia infantil de nuestros padres? Es ridículo.

—No, el ridículo eres tú. Yo te quiero y daría cualquier cosa por poder estar contigo. Y tú me rechazas por una excusa de mierda.

Se fue de allí o acabaría llorando y suplicándole que le quisiera como él lo hacía.

Fue directo a su habitación y esquivó como pudo a su padre y el señor Potter. El portazo en su cuarto era un claro indicador de que no quería ser molestado.

 **o0o**

Harry vio como el hijo de Draco se encerraba en su habitación, Albus y Scorpius eran como uña y carne, algo importante había debido de pasar entre ellos para que el rubio reaccionara así.

Encontró a su hijo en el jardín de la casa completamente paralizado y mirando un punto indefinido.

—Albus, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó cuando llegó a él.

La mirada verde tan parecida a la suya se enfocó en él.

—La próxima vez que decidas chuparle la polla al padre de Scorpius, acuérdate de cerrar la puerta—le dijo empujándolo al pasar dirección a la casa.

Harry se quedó blanco, Draco y él se habían dejado llevar, llevaban tantos días sin verse que no habían sido cuidadosos.

No era así como quería que sus hijos se enteraran, había sido un estúpido.

—Albus…—gritó yendo detrás de él.

Pero su hijo no lo miraba, iba directo a la chimenea.

Draco lo interceptó cuando Albus desapareció entre las llamas.

—Lo sabe, Draco—dijo Harry desesperado—. Nos ha visto en tu habitación.

Draco lo abrazó y no supo hasta que lo hizo cuanto lo había necesitado. Draco siempre sabía qué era lo que él necesitaba y aún se sentía tan sorprendido que el rubio le aguantara los miedos que le ocasionaban su relación.

Ese hombre era todo lo que podía soñar, pero ahora tenía que afrontar algo que quizás había alargado más de la cuenta.

—Iré a hablar con él, luego lo haré con sus hermanos.—Le agarró de las pálidas mejillas—Tú y yo no nos vamos a esconder más.

—Te quiero—selló con sus labios Draco—. Ve y sé paciente, ese niño es demasiado parecido a ti, y se defiende atacando.

Harry miró la chimenea y dio un último beso a su pareja.

Albus estaba en su habitación, Harry no se molestó en llamar.

—Tenemos que hablar, hijo—dijo Harry.

—¿Por qué? ¿No había más hombres en el mundo que has tenido que fijarte en el padre de mi mejor amigo?

—Lo siento Albus, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo sino con Draco y conmigo—debía aclarar ese punto—. Él y yo nos amamos, quizás no lo he hecho todo lo bien que podría esperarse de mí. Pero no podemos mandar sobre a quién entregamos nuestro corazón.

—No, no podemos—dijo como para sí mismo Albus.

Harry sabía que la relación con su hijo siempre pendía de un fino hilo. Con James y Lily las cosas eran sencillas, él los amaba a los tres.

Pero un peso que era incapaz de quitarle a Albus de sus hombros siempre había hecho que el niño se sintiera mal con él.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Scorpius?—le preguntó.

No se equivocó en suponer que por ahí había algo que atormentaba a su hijo, pues dejó escapar un suspiro.

—La he cagado con él.

—Bueno, somos grandes cagadores de situaciones—dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sentándose en su cama—¿Me lo quieres contar?

—No, papá, no quiero. Es tan ridículo y patético que no quiero volver a salir de aquí.

—Deberías decirle a Scorpius lo que sientes por él.

Albus le miraba completamente atónito.

—¿Lo sabes?—dijo aturdido Albus.

Él solo asintió, a pesar de todas las trabas que tenían en su relación, él era su padre. El brillo en la mirada de su hijo era tan deslumbrante cuando miraba a su amigo que era muy significativo.

—Se lo dije, y él me corresponde—dijo de nuevo hundido.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?—preguntó Harry.

—¿No lo ves?—Su hijo tenía tanta rabia dentro que a veces le asustaba que esta pudiera con él, Scorpius siempre había sido su válvula de escape, la persona que calmaba ese lado.

—¿Seremos un burdo remedo de vosotros dos?—continuó Albus—. No voy a poder ser original jamás en la vida, tú ya has estado allí antes.

—Albus, mírame—dijo Harry, aquello le había dolido. No podía dejar de ser quien era y sabía que eso hería muchísimo a su hijo, el parecido físico entre ambos era obvio y al parecer compartían gustos.

Había pensado que habían superado aquella etapa pero aunque Albus aparentaba no ser ya un niño, solo tenía 16 años. Estaba enamorado y sufría por ello.

—Ojalá fuera yo la mitad de parecido a ti—le dijo Harry—. Eres fuerte y decidido, y mucho más listo que yo. Nunca has tenido miedo de lo que eres o puedes llegar a ser. Fuiste a Slytherin aún sabiendo lo que eso podía significar; te hiciste amigo de quien por años fue sinónimo de mi enemigo. Viste más allá de todos, viste a un amigo, viste tu camino. Yo nunca lo vi hasta que este me golpeó en la cara.

—Papá...

—Sé lo que es que te miren y vean a tu padre, todos me decían cuanto me parecía a tu abuelo. Yo no tengo recuerdos de él y eso me pesó siempre.—Harry sentía que abría la vieja herida—. Siempre quise estar a la altura de algo inalcanzable. Nadie es igual que nadie, y tú lo sabes bien.

—Todos se mofarán de nosotros...— aquello era un punto indiscutible.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no lo harán hagamos lo que hagamos?— le rebatió.—Maté a un ser que tenía atemorizados a todos, y me ensalzaron pero antes me habían defenestrado incontables veces. Después cada paso que daba en mi vida fue cuestionado. Si me casé joven con tu madre, si no era peligroso darme tanto poder en el Ministerio, sino era poco poder y debía ser Ministro. Todos tienen opinión sobre los demás. Pero, hijo, ¿merece la pena perder a quien amas por lo que dirán aquellos que no te importan en realidad?

 **o0o**

Albus miraba a su padre, posiblemente fuera la conversación más sincera que hubieran tenido. Siempre quiso estar a la altura, pero se equivocaba con la regla con la que se medía.

¿Scorpius merecía la pena? Sí, él siempre mereció la pena. Desde que le conoció fue la persona más importante en su vida. ¿Importaba que sus padres fueran pareja para quererlo menos?

La respuesta era no, hacía un par de cursos en los que los pensamientos hacia su amigo iban más allá. Se descubrió unos sentimientos con los que no sabía qué hacer. Cuando esos pensamientos pasaron a algo más físico se le hizo más difícil no estar a su lado y había comenzado a salir con chicas casi de un modo compulsivo. No sabía si era gay o solo le gustaba Scorpius, lo que tenía claro es que ellas no le satisfacían.

Incluso llegó a estar con otro chico. Era diferente, le gustó infinitamente más pero a pesar de ello, no era Scorp.

No quería haberle confesado sus sentimientos así, no era el modo en el que lo había imaginado siempre.

Pero estaba hecho y Scorpius le correspondía.

—Soy un imbécil, papá—dijo llevándose las manos a la maraña de pelos—. Él me dijo que sentía lo mismo y yo lo rechacé. Él tenía razón, os antepuse en vez de a él y a mí. Soy un cobarde.

—Hijo, eres todo menos un cobarde. Habla con él y enmienda tu error, no dejes que piense que no te importa por más tiempo.

Albus se levantó de un brinco, había sido tan egoísta. Scorpius le había dicho "sí" y él solo se había enfocado en su propio drama.

Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí.

—Ah—dijo antes de salir de la habitación derecho a la chimenea girándose hacia su padre—. Creo que es mejor que dejes las demostraciones gráficas aparcadas cuando se lo cuentes a James y Lily, te lo agradecerán.

Su padre se veía sonrojado, por primera vez lo vio como una persona y no como su padre. Él se merecía ser feliz.


End file.
